Displayed
by JST the Power of three
Summary: Darren gets kidnapped by wizards somewhere around book 7, definitely b4 Darren knows who the Lord of the Vampaneze nstructive flames allowed. R&R! Adopted from Mourningstar13! Disclamers: All characters goes to their respected author -same with the plot!-
1. Caught?

(Chapter Done by Mourningstar13)

Darren leaped over logs and ducked under branches, running as fast as he could in this cramped forest. He knew that if he were out in the open, he probably could have lost his pursuers, but he had never been so good at avoiding things, preferring to crash on through them.

Not only was the forest cramped, but he had to be completely silent. In a forest, where there are fallen leaves underfoot, twigs waiting to be snapped, such a task wasn't so easy. If he didn't hurry, he could be captured.

_An hour or so earlier...(to the present moment)_

Darren fervently wished that was there, but he wasn't. Neither was Vancha or Harkat. They had all been tracking a very large group of vampaneze, maybe thirty or fourty, it was unusual for so many vampaneze to stay together, they tended to fight alot between themselves.

Suspecting that maybe the Lord of the Vampaneze was among them, and the large group was his entourage, guards, etc, they had tracked them, trying to find out what their destination was.

Then they had split up. One group had gone north, while the other had gone south west. The vampires and Harkat were completely baffled, why had they split up? Maybe they had discovered they were being followed and had circled behind to attack them?

They still didn't know which group the Lord of the Vampaneze might be in, so they had decided to split up. Darren and had followed the group that had gone southwest, Vancha and Harkat had gone north. Since Vanch and could find each other telepathically, they hadn't decided on a rendezvouz.

Now, the group that and Darren had been following had split up agan. They hadn't liked the idea, but they knew they couldn't just let the vampaneze go. and Darren split up, deciding to meet at a rendevouz point in a weeks' time.

Darren had continued following his group, and eventually he had noticed tat he wasn't the only one following the vampaneze. He had seen a group of about ten or so people in long robes and cloaks of varying colors, mostly black. The strangest thing was that Darren couldn't hear them or smell them. He could only see them. He finally deduced that they were simply walking very quietly, and had masked their scent somehow.

He had decided to follow the hooded people instead, and see why any human wold be mad enough to try and follow and possibly ambush a thirty-strong pack of bloodthirsty vampaneze. Although he wasn't entirely sure they were human. They seemed. . .different somehow. Darren couldn't put his finger on it.

After three nights of following them from a distance( they were following the vampaneze, who obviously weren't active during the day, so they moved at night.)he had decided to sneak up close to their camp while the vampaneze were resting, to get more information on the newcomers and to see what they did during the day.

Sitting up tall in the branches of a tree, he had seen an _extremely_ tall man, like, ten feet tall, talking to a sern looking woman in emerald green robes, with her hair twisted up in a bun.

"Hagrid, why are we going after these vampires? Can't you use some less dangerous creature for your class? You should be teaching them about flobberworms, and such, not vampires!" said the stern-looking woman to the tall man, who was apparently named Hagrid.

"Now look, Professor McGonagall, we'll have them under control. And the students need a bit o' adventure!" said Hagrid enthusiastically. Darren got the feeling he often went for the more dangerous creatures.

Darren was very confused. It seemed like they were capturing vampaneze as specimen to teach students about? Thought they were vampires? Why would anyone not part of the clan, which these people ocbiously weren't, need to know about vampires?

"Well, Hagrid, didn't you say that there was another type of vampire we could catch? One that wasn't quite so. . .agressive? Why aren't we tracking them instead?" Professor McGonagall said in an exasperated voice. Darren got the feeling this wasn't the first time they had had this argument.

"Yeah, but they look like you an' me, ma'am, their not so easy to pick apart. You can only tell by some scars on 'er fingers. We dunno as much about them, so it might be more valuable to try an' catch one, but these are easier." Hagrid said. Darren assumed that he was the other type of vampire, and felt a touch of pride that the vampaneze were easier to catch then him, even if it was just because of their ability to blend in.

"Well, Hagrid, as long as you've got it under control. . .we need to go ahead and make breakfast for the rest of the group." She got out some cooking maerials, pointed at a pile of sticks, swished her wand at it, and it promptly burst into flame!

Darren, who had thought he'd seen everything, was amazed. He couldn't help but let a small noise of shock escape from his lips. Snapping out of his amazed stupor, he quickly shut his lips in the hope that the strange humans hadn't heard.

They had. The stern-looking woman whirled around, and pointed just a little to the right of Darren.

_"Stupify!" _he heard, and saw a bright red flash of light. Immediately afterwards, he had jumped out of the tree and was running, making full use of his vampire abilities. He had seen these people o something that should clearly be impossible with practiced ease. He ddn't know what these people were, or how it was possible. He decided to leave the thinking for later and start running.

Darren chanced a quick look behind him. The stern woman and the tall man were chasing afer him, along with a few of their recently sleeping companions. Their were several flashes of red light, along with a few other colors.

Then he tripped over a root and did a face-plant in the dirt. With a muttered "_Stupify!"_and a flash of red light, everything went black.


	2. Why is there a castle over there?

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

Darren woke up somewhere completely unfamiliar, confused as heck. He wasn't even in the forest anymore!

Darren looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be locked in some sort of large steel crate, like the one used to contain the wolf-man, but alot larger, giving him space to walk around. His cage was in a small clearing by some woods, although not the woods he had just been in. These woods were tall, dark, foreboding, and gave you the feeling that something in their was just dying to eat you. He shivered, and continued looking around

Not to far away, maybe 30 feet, lay a weirdly shaped dilapidated looking hut. Out in the distance, he could see a peaceful looking lake. To him, the peaceful, leisurely air that surrounded the lake felt like a scam. He bet that like many things, the lake was not what it seemed.

There was also some strange tree, that seemed to move on its own. Right now it wasn't doing anything, but occasionally it woke up from it's semi-dormant state if something got to close to it to attempt to hit it with it's branches.

More incredible than all of this, he could see a very large castle looming in the distance. It was beautiful, magnificent. He judged it's architecture to be around the 1700's era, it really was a work of art.

Not that he cared for that type of thing, of course.

However, the whole place, the woods, the tree, the lake, castle, even the hut, had a certain atmosphere around it. It made one word pop into Darren's head.

Magic.

He thought back to his kidnapping in the forest. Those bright flashes of light, the way they held those long wooden sticks...they must have been using magic.

If Darren had been a normal person, and not seen the things he'd seen, done the things he'd done, he probably would have dismissed this ridiculous thought. But Darren was not normal. He had seen many things in the 30 or so years he'd been around. If vampires could exist, why shouldn't magic?

He had thought that vampires were a myth, but they were real, so why shouldn't magic be? He decided that if anybody he recognized from his kidnapping came around, he'd get on their good side and ask them to do magic.

He heard a train whistle in the distance. Right on cue, the tall man-Hagrid- walked out of the dilapidated hut that he had previously thought unoccupied. He started walking in the direction of the train whistle, then caught sight of Darren. A smile crossed his face.

"Oi, you're awake! Well, welcome ta' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Can't stay fer long, gotta get the firs' years!" Hagrid resumed walking, albeit at a slightly faster pace. Several thoughts flashed through Darren's head after that strange greeting.

The first was a brief euphoria of discovering that he was right, even more so when he realized that he had discovered a whole new world, a whole new way of life! He was very pleased. The second was the fact that this was obviously a school, which meant that he must have been captured as some sort of demonstration. He thought of what this entailed, and his mood dampened a little.

The third thought was one of terror. What about , Vancha, and Harkat?He was supposed to meet up with in a week, something he doubted was possible now. Even if he escaped immediately, it would take months!

Judging by Hagrid's accent, Darren guessed that he must be somewhere in England, nowhere near Ireland. He had no idea how he was going to meet up with , he hoped he didn't worry when Darren didn't show up on time. One thought continued to ring in Darren's head like a broken bell.

_What am I going to do now?_


	3. Boring? I think not

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

About an hour passed, and Darren heard that rain whistle again, even louder. He assumed it had arrived. He wondered why on earth they would have a railroad that led to a castle. For the "students"? Whatever, he didn't get why they didn't just drive.

During that hour, Darren came to realize that he was not the only person in a cage. He could hear the grunts and strange noises of other animals, although he was the only one in the clearing. He looked up and saw a sign hanging above his cage. "_Homo Vampira. Very dangerous."_ it said. Darren chuckled to himself.

They had given vampires a scientific name. It just seemed so funny to him.

The "very dangerous" part gave him an idea. He was probably going to be stuck in here a while, the bars were made out of super-tough material, to tough for Darren to break through easily. He just had to wait until another vampire realized he was here and rescued him. That would be embarassing, he thought briefly.

He decided that if he was going to be here a while, then he might as well have some fun. If he would be classified very dangerous, he would be very dangerous. A smile flitteld across his face. He wasgoing to scare the crap out of those students.

By this point, night had fallen, and he could hear activity going on. He guessed that the students were arriving, maybe off that train.

He sat in boredom for a little while, and then saw a carriage pulled by beautiful black horses. They had wings, too. Their skin hung tightly to their skinny frames. They had scars, from fighting amongst each other, he guessed, and they seemed proud of them, like a vampire.

Inside the carriage were maybe five magicians-in-training in red and gold robes, and one in blue and silver. They looked about the same age as Darren, well, his vampiric age, anyways. He guessed maybe fiffteen to his sixteen. They were talking animatedly, and Darren strained his heightened sense of hearing to listen.

"Harry, the drawgals are swarming around your head. My dad did an article about them in _The Quibbler._ They're supposed to whisper in your ears at night and give you advice." said the one in blue-and-silver, a dreamy looking blonde with a queer expression on her face. She looked like a nut, but Darren got the feeling she knew what she was talking about.

All five in the red-and-gold shared a glance, and a few looked like they could barely keep from bursting out laughing. They obviously didn't believe her. One of them, a tall kid with black hair and bright green eyes, replied.

"Well, Luna, I could sure use some advice right now, what with everything that's going on. Maybe the drawgals will help me." He said, with a completely staight face.

The oher kids couldn't muffle thesniggers that came from their mouths after hearing this. Darren frowned. They really should give "Luna" a chance. Dismissing her out of hand wasn't really fair, even if she did sound crazy. it sounded like they were her friends, shouldn't they listen to her?

Darren stole a more inspective glance at the group, getting a feeling hat they were important people, especially the raven-haired one. Peopple gathered around him, and you knew that this kid was going somewhere.

There were two red-heads, a tall, lanky, freckled boy and a beautiful girl with hair like fire, whom he assumed to be his sister. There was a nervous looking boy, blubbering about and looking for some toad. If Darren were him, and he was given a toad that he lost, he wouldn't be looking for it. There was also a pretty girl with bushy brown hair and an intelligent face.

At that point the carriage was far in the dstance, but he could still hear some snatches of conversation about some sorting they were going to do. After that, the carriage moved too far away. Darren wondered what or who they were sorting, i sounded like a big formal thing. Before Darren had any more time to reflect on the matter, Hagrid came into view, leading a bunch of nervous looking midgits.

They reached the edge of the lake, and Hagrid took out a large pink umbrella. Darren snorted. Pink, really. That wasn't girly at all. He then waved the mbrella, mttered something,and boats appeared! Darren had thought tat only happened with wands, but maybe you could do it with any stick-like thing? Darren resolved to ask Hagrid next tim he came over.

He watched him lead the first years across the lake, and laughed loudly as one of them fell in the lake.

They entered the castle, and all the activity uieted down, and Darren lasped into boredom.

He had thought being kidnapped would be frightening, exciting, dangerous. In reality it really was incredibly dull.

Then he heard an old croaky voice begin to sing from within the castle.

He couldn't hear the words, not really, but it didn't matter, Darren knew the owner of the voice was casting a spell. As hesang the moon began to grow brighter, and shimmer. The forest, instead of looking threatening, looked protective. It felt like a very powerful spell, not that Darren would know. It seemed like some sort o protective spell, complcated magic.

The song ended, and the world grew back to normal, but still held onto some of the protectiveness and vitality he had felt. There was alot of clapping, and he heard names called and random words called out(i.e. Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin)

Sounds of feasting and merriment came from the castle, and then all was still, leaving an extremely hungry Darren. He hadn't had any blood or normal food in a while(he had to eat light and not leave any evidence of his presence when tracking he vampaneze) and his captors hadn't even fed him anything.

Eventually Hagrid came out, saw Darren, and started mumbling to himself like he'd forgotten something. He walked straigh up to Darren, and stared at him for a while, until Darren began to squirm a little.

"So...vampires are suppos' ta be really smart critters, right? Can you talk?" He said, really slowly, enunciating each word. He felt like an idiot, and then remembered that he was highly dangerous and this man was just ignorant. Of cours vampires could talk!

"Well, of course we can! What do you take us for, animals? Becoming a vampire doesn't make you stupid!" Darren said idignatly. Hagrid looked a little surprised.

"But...you're a critter..." Hagrid said, lost.

"Oh, well, I planned ter give ya more room see!" He waved his wand, and Darren's cage was placed with a large arena, still surrounded by bars, which gave him room to walk around the whole clearing. Hagrid then proceeded to take two live rabbits out of his pockets-what kind of a perso keps a rabbit in their pocket?-and quickly opened the door to his cage and threw them in.

"Dinner, see?" He said, looking pleased. Darren really wasn't in the mood to be reated like an animal. He like having more room, but he was far from happy, and wanted toget rid of Hagrid.

He snarled like an animal, and bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Get. Lost. r come in here and I'll eat you." Darren growled darkly, making his voice much lower than should be possible in the way only a vampire can.

Hagrid's eyes gre wide, and he ran to his hut. Darren laughed.

Maybe his confinement wouldn't be completely boring.


	4. New year

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

_Harry's POV_

I got off the train and looked around, spotting Hagrid. My head was still reeling, understandably, from the unexpected knowledge that Black was after me, so it took me a while to notice him standing off to the side, despite his incredible height.

Hermione nudged me hard in the elbow.

"What was that for!" I muttered indignantly, rubbing my slightly sore elbow.

"I know what your thinking. We don't have time to talk to Hagrid, the carriages are about to set off!" Hermione said with her usual amount of worry. I looked around, and realized she was right. There were only a few carriages left.

I quickly gave a the station a quick glance, but couldn't find my best friend anywhere.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, just as I caught him and that horrible Malfoy kid arguing.

"Well, Weasel, it's quite _obvious_ who is superior here. Who has wealth, power, brains? Not you, weasel. You can barely cast a spell. Didn't that daft old mother of yours teach you anything?" Malfoy asked, a smug smile resting on his face, looking quite at home.

"Don't call my mother daft! And like you can talk about family! Your dad's a death eater! And your mum's not much better!" Ron said, his voice rising and attracting quite a few glances, so angry he was practically spitting. Malfoy's face darkened.

"You take that back, Weasel! My father is a great man! A very great man!" Malfoy said, his voice broke a little, and I assumed it was because even he knew he was lying.

Malfoy drew his wand, Ron copied his actions with vigor. Things were about to get ugly.

I rushed forward, wand in hand, ready to fight for Ron, when I found that Professor Lupin, the teacher from the train, had already beat me there.

"Now boys, I don't know what's going on and quite frankly, I don't care. But I will not allow a fight to break out before the term has even started!" He sighed.

"Alright, detention for the both of you. And Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for insulting Ron's mom and drawing you wand. I'm sorry boys." He sighed again, looking genuinely sorry. Ron grumbled a little about the detention, but seemed suitably pleased that at least Malfoy had detention too, and _he_ had also lost points.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked anything but contrite and accepting. He gave Lupin's robes a pointed glance, then smirked at him, as if to say, "you are dirt beneath my feet and shouldn't even talk to me"

"Yes, _professor._" he drawled leisurely, the corner of his mouth curling up in a tight lipped smile. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared, and he rudely turned around and began walking away, then stopped and looked back.

'By the way... robes." He turned and began to laugh, him and his goons laughing the whole way.

Professor Lupin blushed from his neck to his toes.

I had a feeling this was going to be a _very_ long year

_A few hours later..._

Ron and I finally settled down after dinner, and we were hanging out in the common room with Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. We were laughing at some joke Dean had made when we saw an owl tapping at the window, and Hermione rushed over to let the poor bird in.

"It's from Hagrid!" she said, giving the letter a quick glance over, her eyes scanning the page. "He wants us to come over to his hut before curfew and look at some of the new creatures he's gonna be introducing to us this term."

At dinner Dumbledore had announced that we had gotten two new teachers, Professor Lupin who would be teaching DADA and then, to our utter surprise, Hagrid, who would be filling in as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

We all remembered Norbert. Wonder what creatures we were gonna have this year. What with the biting book he'd assigned us, I had a feeling they weren't going to be the soft and fluffy kind. I shuddered.

Ron, Hermione and I bid farewell to Dean and Seamus, and started to leave out the portrait. After a moment's hesitation, I raced upstairs to get my invisibility cloak. We hadn't planned on staying out past curfew, but I had a feeling I'd need it.

Then we walked slowly until Hagrid's hut came into view. Then we ran, eager to congratulate Hagrid on his new job and see what he had to show us.


	5. Caged

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

_Darren's POV_

I sat in my little arena, as I was affectionately(note the sarcasm) calling my enlarged cage, scowling at the world in a very sour mood. The only thing Hagrid had given me the other day were the rabbits, apparently he thought I could survive on that alone. And I didn't want to tell him, because it would mean he knew one of the vampire's weaknesses: we needed real food.

So after I drained the two rabbits of their blood, I was forced to _eat them, _and the old-fashioned disgusting way too. I used my long, dagger-like finger-nails to skin and butcher the poor rabbits. Then I had to go around and make a fire, without matches, which wasn't as easy as they made it seem in the movies. And roasting the rabbits took _forever_, much longer than a marshmallow, and half the time I just set a marshmallow on fire instead of waiting for it to cook. I always had been impatient.

I still hadn't had any human blood. It wasn't a problem yet, but it might be soon. And I definitely wanted to be at full power when I broke out of here. If _I get out of here_. I thought glumly.

I also had nothing to do. I spent the whole day jogging around my clearing, trying to keep in shape, see how long I could go, and mainly, to pass the time.

It began to get dark, and, tired and sweating after running the whole day practically non-stop, I lay down and thought of going to sleep, even though it couldn't be any later than seven. Then I saw Hagrid approaching, with what looked like a couple of students, and groaned.

For one thing, they thought I was nocturnal. So they thought I would be staying up all night, which means I would probably end up doing so. For another thing, I didn't particularly want to be showcased in front of a pair of snot-nosed brats. Hagrid would also probably be telling them things about us that weren't true, which means I would just have to sit back on my heels while this man insulted my entire race. So no, I didn't particularly like the idea of being displayed any earlier than I had to be.

As I watched, Hagrid and three of the children from the carriage the other day approached. One of them was a raven-haired boy with bright, emerald green eyes. He gave the impression of a puppy that had been kicked one time too many and decided to bite back. Another was a blue-eyed boy who looked like someone had set his hair on fire. From the way he walked, he was definitely side-kick material. The third had brown hair and brown(?) eyes, and a pleasant face. She had an intelligent look in her eyes, which gave me the feeling that she was more than she appeared.

He decided to keep up his "I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-smile-while-I'm-doing-it" faquade, for two reasons. One reason was it might scare them off, I _sure_ didn't want them staying long. If they did stay, it would make them hesitate to talk to him, and get information. It would also make things uneasy and awkward, they would be out faster that way. The second reason was: there was nothing I would enjoy better than seeing them screaming like a baby running for the castle. I grinned an evil, vampire smile, malicious thoughts in my head. This would be fun.

_Harry's POV_

Ron, Hermione and I hurried towards Hagrid's hut, ready to congratulate him on his new position. As we were heading over there, we passed a small clearing. We mus have passed it a million times, it wasn't a surprise or anything What _was_ a surprise was the giant tent/metal cage that canopied over it. I could feel malicious eyes on my back coming from the clearing, and decided to hurry past.

We entered the hut, and I was instantly filled with warmth and had to cover my eyes and look down for a minute to protect them. When my eyes readjusted to the light, I looked up to see Hagrid beaming at me.

"Hagrid!", Hermione was saying,"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be our new teacher?" Hagrid shrugged a little and looked bashful.

"Well, I wanted it ter be a surprise." We all nodded. Hagrid of course would do that, he loved surprising people. We started exchanging pleasantries, telling him and each other how our summers were. Hagrid looked nervous when I told him I blew up Aunt Marge, and then looked relieved when I told him I hadn't been punished and was soon hooting up a storm.

Both Ron and Hagrid exchanged superstitious and nervous glances when I told them about the big black dog, but neither said anything about it, apparently deciding that whatever they were thinking about was either silly or unimportant. Hermione didn't seem to care, so apparently it must be something that only someone who has been a wizard for a long time or comes from a wizarding family knows.

After w stopped talking, Hermione, bursting with scholarly eagerness in a way that made Ron and I laugh, said to Hagrid, "Well? What was the other thing, the thing you wanted to show us?"

Hagrid smiled and slapped himself on the forehead with enough force to kill a cow, as if he's forgotten something.

"I found something very rare. I found a _vampire!" _Hagrid said with the eagerness of a five year-old on Christmas as he led us to the clearing where I had felt someone watching me earlier. Hermione frowned.

"A vampire? Those aren't _that_ rare." Vampires? It made sense, I supposed. I'd heard of werewolves, boggarts, and ghosts, why shouldn't there be vampires?

"Well, no, there not rare, exactly...there just hard to find." Hermione's eyes widened, Ron looked a little fearful, I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Do you mean you've found a _vampira humana?" _Even Ron looked a little lost at this statement, and I had no idea what she was talking about. Was there more than one type of vampire? How many bloodsuckers could there be? Hagrid nodded excitedly, and Hermione began filling us in.

'"There are two different species of vampires, _vampira mammalia_, and _vampira humana_. _Vampira mammalia_ had purple skin, therefore it is very easy to find. It is also much more violent then it's cousin, _vampira humana_, and always kills when it feeds. We don't know much about the other type. They look almost exactly like any normal human, except for subtle differences, and are smart, sly, and cunning, making them hard to track down. If Hagrid's really gotten one of them, we could learn wonders!" Hermione said, bursting with excitement for the breakthrough they were about to make.

We finally saw the clearing I had passed by earlier, and quickly approached it, wands lit. Hagrid had mentioned that vampires could die in the sunlight, and that there was apparently an invisible ultra-violet proof barrier surrounding the cage.

I got right up to it, and peered inside. I suddenly leaped back when I saw a pair of bright stormy gray eyes appear out of nowhere. I heard a low chuckle, full of evil intent, ring out across the grounds. It gave me the shivers. Than a face that belonged to a boy a little older than me appeared, grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	6. Names Drake

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

_Harry's POV_

The boy's face was pale, and gaunt, as if he rarely saw the sun. Which made sense, of course, if he were a vampire. He leaned forward, and flashed some sharp-looking teeth in a crazy grin, and leaned forward.

"Why, hel_lo_ there, looks like I've got some visitors."he said, giving each of us a predatory glance, I think even Hagrid gave a little shiver.

"What are you doing here? Unless you plan on letting me feed on you, which would be graciously welcomed. By me, of course. Not by you. You'd be dead." the boy babbled, giving me a pointed glance. I got the feeling he was teasing, he didn't really want to kill me, but at the same time I got the feeling that this boy _could_, if he wanted to. Like he'd killed before, and was prepared to do it again.

Hermione and Ron both stepped forward, and raised there wands and pointed them at the vampire very pointedly.

"I wouldn't be so cheeky, if I were you. You're not killing anyone, I've heard you don't need human blood, just like it. And you know whose the one locked up, not able to call their vampire buddies to help them out? Not us." Ron said bravely, somehow managing to look the vampire in the eye.

"Yeah," said Hermione, stepping forward beside Ron. "You'd better behave. We only came here to see you, anyways. Not hurt you, or anything. So back off." I was touched, but really, I didn't need this. I mean, I could defend myself, fight my own battles. And the vamp was locked up, it couldn't hurt anyone!

The vampire looked briefly at the wands, looking as if he had only just understood that they really could be dangerous. His stony expression dropped for a second, and was replaced very briefly by one of fear, and annoyance, as if he faced death daily, and didn't like the fact that there was another weapon that could kill him. The vampire was only a little older than us, or at least that's what it looked like, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him that I quickly shook off. This boy-vampire-had killed people.

"Hey, alright, I'll be cool if you will. No need to play Kill-The-Vampire, right?" He said nervously. His earlier look of maliciousness had been placed by one of...cunning? As though he had just had an idea...

After establishing some sort of peace, Hagrid left, leaving us a bright oil-filled lantern. He expected us to go back to the castle, it was curfew now, but we didn't. I needed to find out what the vampire knew. There was a strong chance that Voldemort was recruiting the vampires to join his army, and I needed to know what side this guy was on, or even if he's been approached yet.

The vampire began to speak, in a much kinder and more normal tone than before.

"Sorry about that, I'm just incredibly bored and it's fun to scare off visitors. But, due to the fact that y'all aren't running away in fear very well, I guess that means I should act normally." The vampire gave us a comradely grin. Hermione and Ron began to relax a little, and so did I, despite my wariness.

"So, tell me all about vampires. Not a lot is known about you, you know, because you look like regular humans. Were you born as a vampire, or were you...changed?" Hermione asked him, a little awkwardly, full of eagerness to learn. Ron and I sniggered a bit, but we were just as curious as she was. We leaned forward a little bit, ready to hear this guy's story.

_Darren's POV_

I had to tell them something. Problem was, I didn't really know what the wizards or whatever knew about vampires. I went with the customary approach.

"What's your name?" Ah, the confused look on people's faces when you answer an awkward question with something totally random. Priceless. Also very distracting, as they were trying to figure out why I'd asked that right then. Worked every time.

The black haired one answered with a confused look on his face. "Um, I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasely," he nodded at the red-haired one," and Hermione Granger." He pointed to the girl with bushy hair who'd been threatening me earlier. I respected them for that, they really were devoted to their friend.  
"Um, why do you ask? Will you tell us about vampires?" "Hermione" asked. I didn't really like her, she was kind of bossy, and snooty, too, like she expected people to d what she said just because she asked.

"So, y'all do magic? That's cool." Oh. Powned. They obviously could tell that they were going nowhere with this, and shrugged it off. They'd learn about it in a lesson, anyways. Yeah. Right.

"Um, yeah, it is cool... what's your name? How old are you?" Common question, but I decided to lie. If I told them my name, and someone asked if I'd been here, they'd say yes, and the vampaneze would know where I was. I also didn't want them to know that vampires lived longer than ordinary humans.

"Um, I'm 15. My name is Dracula. You can call me Drake." Yes, I said Dracula, I had to. The _looks_ on their faces after I said that!

"Dracula."

"Call me Drake."

All four of us looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into hysterical laughter, me included. Whenever we tried to stop laughing, we would just think 'Dracula' and crack up all over again. By the time we finished, tears were pouring down our faces, and I was pretty sure I'd busted a rib. I decided to see what all I could get them to buy.

"Um, yeah, my name really is Dracula. When a vampire is turned, their vampire name is replaced with a human one. I haven't been called my human name in years." They looked like they actually believed me! This was great!

"And your really only fifteen? I thought vampires lived forever!" said Ron, who told us they were all thirteen.

"Yup, a lot of stuff about vampires is just a myth. We're not evil, or anything. I don't think there's a vampire alive that has ever betrayed anyone, or something like that." Not a lie. Vampires prided themselves on loyalty and courage, why would we throw that away to become evil? Kurda was dead, and I said"vampire alive"

They gave me a look like they doubted this, and the raven-haired boy, Harry, gave the other two a quick, cautious glance, and said

"Have you ever heard of anybody that is completely evil, that likes to torture and kill people? Does this ring a bell, at all? If your completely good, you would probably have heard if someone was doing something like this." He said. I sincerely doubted that, I could tell he suspected me of colluding with this guy or something.

At the words "completely evil" however. My mind couldn't help but flash to Mr. Tiny. There was no man eviler than that meddler. They wouldn't, _couldn't_, know about him though, so I lied.

"Um, no, that's a weird question to ask. Why, is there some bad guy or something roaming around?" I said, a little to quickly. They all shared a suspicious look.

"Yes, His name is...Lord Voldemort." He looked gravely at me, probably expecting me to jump or something at the mention of his name, or some other way of giving myself away. I hadn't heard of Lord Voldemort, but that could just be one of Mr. Tiny's alibi's, so I continued to keep quiet. Kinda.

Well, I burst out laughing.

"Lord _Voldemort?_ That's a new one. That has got to be the STUPIDEST name on the face of the planet. His parents must have hated him to name him that!" I doubled over and laughed loudly, attracting the attention of one of the teachers, not Hagrid. It was the stern-looking from before.

"_What_ are you doing out at this time of night?" It's ten o'clock, lady. Get over it. Really.

"20 points from each of you for skipping curfew! And ten more for talking to a vampire! They're dangerous!" She ushered them off, earning my death glare. Harry turned around briefly as she was leading them away.

"See ya...Dracula." He smirked, and I started laughing all over again.

Maybe this wouldn't be _that_ bad.


	7. I don't trust him

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

_Harry's POV_

I got off the train and looked around, spotting Hagrid. My head was still reeling, understandably, from the unexpected knowledge that Black was after me, so it took me a while to notice him standing off to the side, despite his incredible height.

Hermione nudged me hard in the elbow.

"What was that for!" I muttered indignantly, rubbing my slightly sore elbow.

"I know what your thinking. We don't have time to talk to Hagrid, the carriages are about to set off!" Hermione said with her usual amount of worry. I looked around, and realized she was right. There were only a few carriages left.

I quickly gave a the station a quick glance, but couldn't find my best friend anywhere.

"Where's Ron?" I asked, just as I caught him and that horrible Malfoy kid arguing.

"Well, Weasel, it's quite _obvious_ who is superior here. Who has wealth, power, brains? Not you, weasel. You can barely cast a spell. Didn't that daft old mother of yours teach you anything?" Malfoy asked, a smug smile resting on his face, looking quite at home.

"Don't call my mother daft! And like you can talk about family! Your dad's a death eater! And your mum's not much better!" Ron said, his voice rising and attracting quite a few glances, so angry he was practically spitting. Malfoy's face darkened.

"You take that back, Weasel! My father is a great man! A very great man!" Malfoy said, his voice broke a little, and I assumed it was because even he knew he was lying.

Malfoy drew his wand, Ron copied his actions with vigor. Things were about to get ugly.

I rushed forward, wand in hand, ready to fight for Ron, when I found that Professor Lupin, the teacher from the train, had already beat me there.

"Now boys, I don't know what's going on and quite frankly, I don't care. But I will not allow a fight to break out before the term has even started!" He sighed.

"Alright, detention for the both of you. And Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for insulting Ron's mom and drawing you wand. I'm sorry boys." He sighed again, looking genuinely sorry. Ron grumbled a little about the detention, but seemed suitably pleased that at least Malfoy had detention too, and _he_ had also lost points.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked anything but contrite and accepting. He gave Lupin's robes a pointed glance, then smirked at him, as if to say, "you are dirt beneath my feet and shouldn't even talk to me"

"Yes, _professor._" he drawled leisurely, the corner of his mouth curling up in a tight lipped smile. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared, and he rudely turned around and began walking away, then stopped and looked back.

'By the way... robes." He turned and began to laugh, him and his goons laughing the whole way.

Professor Lupin blushed from his neck to his toes.

I had a feeling this was going to be a _very_ long year

_A few hours later..._

Ron and I finally settled down after dinner, and we were hanging out in the common room with Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. We were laughing at some joke Dean had made when we saw an owl tapping at the window, and Hermione rushed over to let the poor bird in.

"It's from Hagrid!" she said, giving the letter a quick glance over, her eyes scanning the page. "He wants us to come over to his hut before curfew and look at some of the new creatures he's gonna be introducing to us this term."

At dinner Dumbledore had announced that we had gotten two new teachers, Professor Lupin who would be teaching DADA and then, to our utter surprise, Hagrid, who would be filling in as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

We all remembered Norbert. Wonder what creatures we were gonna have this year. What with the biting book he'd assigned us, I had a feeling they weren't going to be the soft and fluffy kind. I shuddered.

Ron, Hermione and I bid farewell to Dean and Seamus, and started to leave out the portrait. After a moment's hesitation, I raced upstairs to get my invisibility cloak. We hadn't planned on staying out past curfew, but I had a feeling I'd need it.

Then we walked slowly until Hagrid's hut came into view. Then we ran, eager to congratulate Hagrid on his new job and see what he had to show us.


	8. Sailors take warning

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

_Darren POV_

Looks like I am finally put in a class. Yay. Luckily, the first period was first years, and Hagrid was saving me for the 5th years, the same class as those kids I had met the other night. This was going to be entirely awkward and I was _not _looking forward. Anything I said about vampires that was true could be used to their advantage, _anything. _I hadn't been here very long, but I could see these people were powerful. They could point at a man over a hundred yards away with their stupid dorky looking sticks and kill him with a word. If it came down to a fight between the two of us, at this point I couldn't say who'd win.

Sighing, I sat down in my dinky little ring, disappointed that I couldn't even play the role of a creepy dude anymore. I didn't want these people for enemies, therefore I had to seem kind, in control, and trust-worthy.

I watched the students approach, and their sweet scent, blood mixed with something a little that I assumed was magic, made my stomach growl. I seriously needed blood, I could _not_ stay in this cage forever waiting for Crepsley or someone else to rescue me, I had to take the initiative.

The students crowded around, some in green robes and some in red, and I spotted Harry and his friends/ followers. Those people really needed to learn to think for themselves. Hagrid eventually got the kids to settle down, although it seemed more because they were curious to know why a regular(to them) person was in a cage them any real teaching on his part.

"Alright now. This is a vampire. There are two types of vampires. Can anyone tell me what they are called?" A few hands shot up, although by the surprised looks most of them shot me they obviously couldn't. Hagrid pointed to a green-robed girl.

"_Vampira humanata _and _Vampira animalia."_ Hagrid shook his head. Close, but no cigar. He looked at Hermione.

"_Vampira humanata _and _Vampira mammalia._" Hermione said,unable to say this without shooting the gree0robed girl a superior glance. The other girl narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at her, a scorned air hanging around her like a cloud.

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Who can tell me the differences?" The same two hands shot up, and a new one, a green-robed boy. Hagrid decided to be fair and give the new boy a chance to answer.

"You. Malfoy." He said, and I could tell just from the way he said I that he disliked the poor dude. Malfoy through on a pompous air and answered the question confidently.

"_Vampira humanata_ look like humans and have been determined by several sightings to drink animal blood. _Vampira mammalia_ have purple skin and red eyes and only drink from humans. Both have the intelligence of a 6 year old human." Come on. We weren't really animals, magical creatures, whatever. I was pretty sure I was smarter than the average six year old, no matter how much Mr. Crepsley insists otherwise.

I snarled at the boy, all sharp teeth and dangerous edges, and rather enjoyed his fearful reaction.

"Correct." I noticed he didn't give the boy any points, this must be one serious grudge to so obviously hate a student.

I stopped paying attention at that point. I felt like just some prop, I wasn't some big part of this. I thought it would be horrible, however, I didn't anticipate being ignored. As I thought that, everyone around me suddenly froze.

I mean, really froze. They weren't moving at all, and the sky began to deepen to a threatening red. Looking at it, I remembered a fragment of something, just words that came from somewhere. _Red at morning, Sailors take warning._ Well, I wasn't a sailor and it wasn't morning but as I watched Destiny calmly part his way through the sea of frozen students, I most definitely took warning.


	9. Broken Stone?

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

I watched him approach me, calmly, and with a superior attitude that made me both wanna punch his fat ugly face ( I hate anyone who thinks their better than you, especially if they actually ARE) and want to run away in terror. He was too confident.

"Tsk, tsk Darren. Are you thinking of running away. Are you going to flee these wizards with your tail between your legs? Your a vampire!" He boomed, making me jump. Some how I hadn't expected him to be loud. Quiet and creepy was more his style.

"Why should I stay? These wizards have nothing to do with me?" I asked, pressing for information. I _really_ didn't like how he was happy. Whatever was good for Tiny normally was not too good for me.

"Nothing to do with you?" He smiled that smile again, and my hand was itching to punch him, though somehow I didn't think Tiny would react too well to that.

"They have everything to do with you, Darren." Quiet and creepy again. I think I preferred him booming at me.

"They have everything to do with you, Steve, Crepsley, Vancha, my Little Person Harkat, and even that boy you were talking to last night, _Harry Potter_.

How did he know I'd been talking to Harry last night? And what did Harry have to do with it. From what I'd gathered listening to other wizards, and is over all important attitude last night, Harry had his own destiny. What was he doing getting all tangled up in mine?

"Leave Harry out of this. He's got enough to worry about without you butting in!" I shouted foolishly. Tiny let i pass.

"I have been "butting in" as you call it, for his entire life. I hand picked him, after killing the original Boy-Who-Lived, Matthew, for not following his destiny. I knew that Harry was too noble not to. My hands are deeply delved in wizard affairs." Harry wasn't original? He had no choice in the matter? That just made me angry, at least I had a choice. That smug smile came on again, and I let my anger flow and took a wack at him.

He avoided it with a delighted smile on his face. But my punch didn't meet air. I seemed to punch the red sky, and it fractured and came crumbling down around me. I could see the normal school, students milling around, sky a bright, natural blue, in the place where it had been. The students didn't seem to be able to see me.

Tiny smiled again, like he had planned it to happen that way. He probably had. Maybe that was what all the booming and smugness was for, he wanted me angry

"Find the Broken Stone, Darren. Find it, Seal it, or else the vampires will be greatly weakened. Find it by the Solar eclipse. He looked up at the fractured red sky, where you could still just barely the sun in the eclipse he must have been talking about.

"Or else."

Before I had time to ask him what he meant, I noticed that the fracturing had reached the ground. Tiny and the other students began to fracture as well. I then noticed that one of the fifth-years wasn't frozen. A Fifth-year with jet black hair and emerald eyes, who was desperately trying to shake his frozen friends awake, looking up at the breaking sky frantically.

And then I realized that I was breaking in to pieces as well, every second of it was as painful as if mg body really was breaking apart, although I think I was the only one who felt that. I saw Tiny turn to give me a jaunty wave, then he turned, stopped crumbling and disappeared. I saw Harry turn and give me an intense glare of hatred that told me he had heard everything, a glare that said I was his enemy now. And then I descended into a black abyss, with a dreadful screaming in my ears that I scarcely realized was my own.


	10. I want the Truth

(Chapter done by Mourningstar13)

Harry had decided to use veritaserum on Drake (**a/n: Darren still hadn't told him his real name)**. It would work better than the dream regurgitation spell, and was much more direct. Harry asked a question and he answered. And if he had been made to forget something, _then_ he would use _Dormitisne_, the spell that made you repeat your traumatic memories in your sleep even if you and been made to forget them.

Stealing it from Snape's potions hoard hadn't been all that difficult, with the help of the invisibility cloak and the marauder's map, which told him all the secret entrances, exists, passageways, etc. of the school.

Harry hadn't told Ron or Hermione about my plan. Not yet. He had tried to explain to them my reasons for not trusting Drake, how he had gotten a feeling when talking to him, a feeling that he could only describe as "a sense of impending doom". The pair of them had simply waved it away as paranoia, they apparently liked him and believed that he had only been joking when he had threatened me. As if.

Harry knew he needed to get hard evidence to convince them that Drake wasn't on or side, and to be honest he needed some my self. Harry _felt_ paranoid, and was worried his methods were too extreme. However, it was too late to back out now.

Sighing silently Harry rolled over in bed, running over the plan in his head, making sure it was foolproof. Harry wouldn't have any more time to reflect on it really, as Hagrid had made sure his class always had him first period. Something about seeing his favorites in the morning (Hagrid wasn't a morning person) instead of people who made fun of him for his size and bulk.

The main problem in the plan would be getting Drake to drink the small, clear potion without his knowledge, due to the fact that, as a vampire, all he lived on was blood, animal blood too so it wasn't as if he could slip it into a cup of blood they gave him.

After consulting man books and making frequent visits to the library, arousing the suspicion of Ron, Hermione, and the librarian, none of which ever saw him go in the dusty old place. Hermione had also unwittingly given him help. She had mentioned that a new spell had been devised where you could use a muggle syringe and inject veritaserum into a prisoner's food and then question them. That way they couldn't fight it off, and made questioning much easier. However, this often took a longer time to work, up to half an hour (which was long by wizard standards)

This was the plan: Harry had noticed Drake wasn't looking to hot. This past week or so ( I know my time frame's wrong,let's just say Drake has been here about a month, and since he's a vampire can last longer without food and water) Drake had gained the look of a starved and desperate beggar. His cheeks and entire face was caved in. His skin hung off his muscles, and his bones were very easily visible and looked fragile. They must not have been feeding him right, but Drake never complained, never mentioned anything, and Harry wondered why. People had noticed, but had no idea what to do about it, except shoot accusing glances at Hagrid for killing his very rare test subject before they got information out of it.

Every day at noon one of the seventh year students (who were supposed to be extensively studying it, taking surveys and doing test, but weren't to his knowledge) aroused the vampire by chunking an apple at it and then releasing two male brown rabbits into his cage, which was sufficiently large enough to hunt in.

Harry was planning on injecting veritaserum into the two rabbits when they were given to Drake, telling Hagrid and everyone else it was a "cure", and then coming back during lunch, during the day, when the vamp was weak, and questioning him. Not foolproof, but rash, and impulsive, the type of plan where he would probably get caught and there was a slight element of danger, as there was no cure. It was his type of plan, thought Harry smiling to himself.

Harry got up before anyone else, deciding to go to Hagrid's instead of breakfast as he wouldn't have time to ingest Drake's rabbits during class without arousing someone's suspicions.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said, a little nervously. He had always, and always will be, a bad liar, and hated lying to one of his friends, but every body thought Drake was this nice guy, but they were wrong, he knew it.

"How ya doin' Harry? Why aren' you at breakfast?" Hagrid asked conversationally while filling Fang's food bowl with meat. Fang had nearly gone crazy trying to kill all of the rabbits, so Hagrid had been keeping him on a tighter leash,so to speak.

"I'm good. Better than good, in fact." Here Harry tried to insert an excited smile and barely received a passing grade, though he didn't think Hagrid had noticed.

"I think I've found a cure for the vampire's sickness. I need to give something to the rabbits your feeding him, and hopefully it will all work out." Harry noticed the look on Hagrid's face at the "hopefully".

"Don't worry, if it doesn't work it wont harm him. The potion isn't dangerous at all." Harry said. _But I might, I am. _Harry thought malevolently.

"Sure." Hagrid said, and showed him the rabbits he had been planning on feeding Drake today and allowed them to be injected with veritaserum and the potion that makes it target Drake. _There was no going back now._ Harry thought, not sure about what the emotions were as he allowed himself to basically drug one of his "friends" for information. You gotta do what you gotta do.

The class with Drake had gone quite normally, considering it was our first class with him as the test subject. Well, normal until the sky turned red, everybody froze, Drake was released from his cage and a fat man started moving towards him.

(Y'all know what happened, so I'm gonna skip over the details) Harry listened on with confusion for a while, until he finally deduced that Drake needed something important, something called "the Broken Stone" and that he needed Harry to get it. Harry didn't like the way this sounded. Then the world started to break apart, while Harry desperately tried to awaken his friends before they evaporated, until finally he gave Drake that one last glare, before the pair of them dissolve or whatever. He remembered his last thoughts were that he just couldn't _wait_ until he got to question Drake. All secrets would be revealed.


	11. Let the Search for Darren Begin!

Note: Hey guys! I'm the J of the JST, I adopted the story from 'Mourningstar13' My chapter may not be what you guys were hoping for but it's the best I can do right now, I'm trying to get a feel for what's going to happen and how to make it happen, so please just bare with me for a while. It will get better I promise! I don't own anything at all! Enjoy!

New friend?

-Darren's POV-  
I don't remember what happened after everything went black, next thing I knew I was locked up in my cage again. 'This is seriously starting to get old...' I thought to myself as I paced around the 'enlarged cage' once again. "Broken stone..." I mumbled leaning with my back against the bars, I slid down to take a seat and began to ponder, what did Mr. Tiny mean by that..? How could I find it? Why would it weaken us if I didn't find it? What did Harry have to do with this? There were so many unanswered questions. Harry... He was never going to trust me was he...?

"First things first, I need someone on the inside to help me get out and get me information..." I said out loud thinking, after a while of getting no where I leaned my head against the bars and sighed.

"I miss everyone.. Creepy Crepsley... Vancha... Harkat.. And everyone at the cirque." I muttered out loud closing my eyes for a split second, I then jumped to my feet. "What if they find me? I'll be the laughing stalk of Vampire Mountain! I can see it now! Vampire Prince Darren Shan was captured and put behind bars!" I freaked out a bit trying to think of a plan to get out.

"I thought I heard someone... it was just you Mr. Vampire..." I heard someone say I turned only to see one of the students!

She must have been in the last class since she looked familiar. "Er...Hi?" I said rubbing the back of my head, she was no doubt very pretty but many were at this school.

"...Hi" She said back with a smile, she took a step towards my cage and that's when I remembered where I've seen her, she was the nut!

Everything got quiet as she continued towards me, well time to pull the mean guy act. "Yum.. a Snack." I muttered loud enough for her to hear with a threatening and hungry look in my eye, I kind of felt bad actually, she was just a little girl. I gave a snarl and stared her down, then something I never thought would happen, happened! She laughed! "What's so funny!" I asked dropping the mask giving her a curious and childish look, she calmed herself down after minutes and walked closer till she was right in front of my cage. "Luna Lovegood. Pleasure to meet you" she said greeting me.

"...I'm Darr-" I stopped myself and then gave a little cough trying to cover up my mistake, "Drake." I replied nodding back, she gave me a skeptical look. "..." If it's a stare down she wants, I'll take her on... What seemed like forever was in actuality five minutes before I had enough and broke down, 'So much for pride..' I thought.

"Darren.. Darren Shan.. Now Luna, what's so funny?" I said looking up at her with a questionable gaze. "Darren.. I like that Better then 'Drake'..You know the Nargles seem to like you, you have a bunch flying around your head.." She said with a all knowing look, something told me she wasn't lying, I shot a goofy grin at her and rubbed the back of my head again 'Yea... She's Crazy.. but it's sort of nice..' I thought continuing to smile then looked around not seeing anything "Er... Nargles.. Right... you never answered me... what's so ... funny?" I asked then looked back at her but she was gone, in reaching place was an apple and slice of bread, "Strange girl" I muttered and reached out grabbing the food she had left. "Real strange.." I said once more with a small smile playing on my lips as I took a bit out of the apple, the first real food I've had in a good long while. "I wonder... if she'll come back later.." I leaned against the bars and sat down savoring the taste of real food and the thought at maybe having a new friend. 

-Crepsley POV-

"Darren!" I called, I was worried for his safety what if something happened to him? It would be my fault for letting him go on his own. I had met up with Harkat and Vancha earlier neither had seen him on their way to the meeting point. "DARREN!" called again running through the woods around me.

"Larten! Look at who we found!" Shouted Vancha, I halted and turned sharply "Darren!" I asked looking at him, He just frowned and shook his head and then looked down. "Then who could you possibly have found that I would care about!" I hissed at him, he just held up his hands in a defending kind of way.

"Calm down Larten! We're all trying, Just look and stop being a puss!" The Wild Vampire Prince said pointing down, I followed his finger to what looked like the wolf pup that Darren had befriended! What was its bloody name.. Rally? Rully? No... Rudi! That's it! "Rudi! Darren remember him!" Rudi seemed to roll his eyes and huff sharply, I seemed to take it as a 'no-duh'.

"Rudi, We need your help... Darren's missing do you think you could find him?" I tried to ask hoping he understood, Vancha just gave me a crazy look. Rudi gave me a look that seemed to say, I'm not a hound. I sighed and sat down, It seemed useless, maybe I wasn't meant to find Darren again.

Then Suddenly, The other Wolf that had followed me and Darren showed up, Stark? No.. Streak! I watched as the two conversed, Rudi and Streak and then look at me as to say they'd help find Darren, then they both took off catching a whiff of something they must have thought was Darren.

"Your insane...Talking to wolfs?" Vancha said with a huge taunting smile. "It's worth a shot" I growled out walking ahead of him. "I could tell you were Darren Shan is..." I laughing voice said from behind us. Me and Vancha spun around to be met with the face of Destiny, or as he is commonly known as, Desmond Tiny.

We didn't speak, we kept our distance and in stance just incase. "He's with the wizards, they captured him... That's why you haven't seen him around here." I felt as someone hit me with a truck, "Wizards..? W-where can we find them." Desmond grinned and pointed at his watch, "Hmm... Where indeed..." he laughed and pointed "England, there is a forest on the outskirts that everyone stays away from, go through there and in a few days you will be where Darren is." He said as he walked away. "England! Is that possible!" I asked, how could he have gotten there that fast! Desmond ignored me and disappeared into nothing.

"I-I think we should T-trust him, H-he doesn't lie... J-just likes to m-mess with p-people lives..." said the little person as he walked out from behind a tree. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Race ya? If we don't hurry the wolfs might beat us!" Said Vancha taking off into a flint, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the little person and went after Vancha. 'Don't worry Darren were coming..'

-Unknown POV-  
"Everything's coming together...perfectly.." Sharp teeth poked out of the unknown person's mouth as they smiled at the scene playing out in front of them. It was just a matter of time, and everything would go as planed...

Authors note: Alright so, I winged it this time, I swear I'll get better at writing it, I just need to get myself into it! I've been asking Questions to the original author trying to get an idea on what was going to happen and stuff! I just hope you all like it right now.. O-o Review and please tell me what you think! .


	12. Note D:

A/N: ...alright... let me start off by saying... DUN KILL ME! D: Like... blame lappy ;-; It gave me the blue screen of death! It crashed! It had to get sent off to be fixed! ;-; blame the laptooooop! . I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but I have had nooo way of telling any of you nice vampire/wizard love people! x-x ...also all my data was deleted x-x but I have the chapter also written down in pecial and will type it! . I will have the story up in a few days x-x maybe a week tops, I'm still sorry guys... please don't hate me Q-Q 333333 *If you tell me you dun hate me/ you understand :D I may update faster 3 lol*

J of the JST  
P.S- sooo sorry guys :x


End file.
